


A Not Quite Silent World.

by icecheetah



Series: Silent Edge. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fusion (Stand Still Stay Silent), light apocalypse, will have 'graphic depictions of violence' later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: In 2013 the Rash Illness arrived, but in this case the immunity rate was high enough that the world could almost continue like it always did before. Three years later, a Troll Hunter on break winds up in the RFA.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Fans of only Mystic Messenger: This story takes the apocalyptic aspects of the Webcomic Stand Still Stay silent and tones them down to the degree that modern technology can exist alongside the disease and monsters that exist in that comic. In that comic there is a 'Rash Illness' that causes a lot of suffering. Those it doesn't outright kill are mutated into horrible beasts, trolls or giants that attack those left uninfected. These infected beings still retain their intelligence, and some people can hear their souls crying out for help.
> 
> General: The MC here is meant to be a specific character, not a self insert. And thus, she has a specific name to be revealed later.

Seven's 'Your Bank Account has been used for a fun prank' call:

Okay, so it was a little funny, Seven (presumably) pretending to be a scam artist. Herself playing along, but since he was the one that apparently verified her identity...

MC: Well, you called to check you had the right number, I want to make sure you didn't mistake someone else for me when running your background check.

Seven: You brazenly want to know if I saw through your cunning disguise?

Seven: Hahaha.

He said her name.

Seven: You're an experienced Troll Hunter-

As experienced as she could be given the position has only existed for two years.

Seven: -and someone sensible enough not to give a bunch of strangers their real name. And a reputation for Heroics.

Seven: A hero would never have reason to hurt the RFA so I rated you: Safe!

That worked well enough. She wasn't going to press the issue.

  
  


Jaehee's Announcement:

Jumin had dumped his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd on Jaehee, and Jaehee was complaining about the hair.

MC: I understand that.

MC: I travel around a lot and have to take a cat with me everywhere.

MC: I've got a special brush that's supposed to help stop shedding but I really have to keep on top of it.

In the distance, said cat meowed in a disgruntled way.

Jaehee: Surprised emote.

Jaehee: There are such brushes?

MC: I'll send you a link to a good one.

MC: If it helps a little, it will be worth it, right?

Jaehee: (crying emote)

Jaehee: Yes. Thank you.

Jaehee: But, do you really believe what they say about cats being able to sense the illness.

MC: I've seen it. I'd probably be dead now if that was just a rumour.

She smiled at her cat.

The cat just stared back, sternly.

Jaehee: (surprised emote)

Jaehee: I guess I must be thankful to your cat...

Jaehee: Have you gotten used to the organisation yet?

And the conversation continued like it always did.

  
  


At some pointYoosung talked about fighting Trolls in LOLOL.

MC: PFFHHAAAHA HA!

Yoosung⭐:(confused emote)

MC: Now my cat's looking at me all funny because I laughed.

MC: Have fun with your imaginary trolls Yoosung!

*MC has left the chat.*

 

The Chat about the Stalker around MC's Appartment:

Yoosung⭐:MC.. are you scared?

MC: Not really.

MC: I'm a really good fighter. I'm more worried that I'd overdo it and defenestrate the stalker.

MC: I'm pretty high up so that'd kill them.

Yoosung⭐: De... what?

MC: Chuck them through the window.

Yoosung⭐: (shocked emote)

Zen: You must be quite strong if you think you can do that.

Zen: If someone attacks you don't worry about how much you'd hurt them. Just worry about yourself.

And the conversation continued as normal.

  
  


Phonecall:

Zen: Ah, you picked up fast.

Zen: Phhheh...

Zen: You aren't worried are you?

MC: No.

Zen: Haha. I've noticed you always seem so calm no matter what.

Zen: Even if these concerns feel so... old world.

Zen: Hacker. Stalker. It seems like bad things are clinging to us.

MC: I'm supposed to be on holiday but, I'll let you in on a secret.

MC: I'm a professional Troll Hunter so stay behind me and I'll protect you.

 

And on the other side of the phone, she heard two things: First was a loud thump. Then there was some sort of muffled noise that was probably coming from Zen but higher pitched. When Zen finally spoke, the words were loud, frantic and excited. Leaving no room for MC to answer.

Zen: Sorry, I dropped the phone but…

Zen: *impressed whistle*

Zen: You...?

Zen: I can't believe we have an actual troll hunter in the RFA!

Zen: You don't have to tell me, if it's a secret I'm sure it is for good reasons!

Zen: A holiday though... are you thinking of moving here permanently?

Zen: Who are you? Wait- you didn't reveal that right away-

 

Zen coughed.

MC: Take time to breathe!

Zen: Sorry.

Zen: Is this what my fans are like when they see me?

And on the other side she heard a 'flumph' noise.

When Zen next spoke, his voice lost all of its enthusiasm from moments earlier. It grew softer. In fact, it almost shook.

Zen: Okay.... okay. Maybe I should tell you a secret too.

Zen: I can trust you with this right?

Zen: I...

Zen: Actually it's not a secret.

Zen: You know I'm allergic to cats. And I don't get along with them at all.

Zen: But... those things you fight... I have no idea how I'd go about it.

Zen: Don't you get scared?

 

She didn't have time to answer.

 

Zen: I admire every one like you. You're out there and the reason most of us can keep on living life like before.

Zen: I suppose

Zen: \sigh

Zen: Maybe I should get at cat and one of those masks. If they can keep the disease out surely they can keep cat hair out.

Zen: Still...

Zen: If you were nearby, maybe I'd feel a lot safer.

 

MC herself lay down. That was... quite an amount to take in. She looked to her cat.

The cat replied with neither meows nor action. Just determined staring.

MC: I'll think-

Zen: AH! SORRY! I HAVE TO GO!

Zen: I won't tell anyone about this. Okay. Promise.

And there was silence as the call was disconnected. MC stared and turned again to her cat.

"<That was a bit... did you hear that? He suddenly ran off.>"

And then came the meow.

  
  


The Party.

Of course, it was the most clueless, Yoosung, that was the first to find her. She had to hold back grins as he used the false name she'd chosen. And he babbled on until Zen appeared and spoke in words just as awed as they were in the phone call. "No.. way. You're not..."

 

She smiled. "I'm not who?"

 

Zen's eyes flicked to the nametag, the one that still held the name that she'd given the RFA when she'd joined. "Selma Anderstrom?"

 

And Selma laughed. "You got it right! I'm surprised you recognised me."

"Who?" Yoosung asked, very confused. "She didn't use her real name?"

"You're so focused on your games you can't even recognise a true hero." Zen almost sounded exasperated, "Selma is a real live Troll Hunter," but exasperation was soon replaced with excitement "She's travelled all over! With Ko... wait..." and then surprise. "I expected you to come here with your cat. I was even prepared to endure it."

Selma kept on smiling. "I got Kotta to guard the apartment while I was away. This deep in a city, I think it's safe enough from trolls."

Nervously, Yoosung butted in. "Zen, please don't hog M... Selma. She just got here. Jaehee hasn't even seen her yet!"

"I won't, just having my turn before Jaehee takes all of Selma's attention!" Zen said with a wink. "I think she went to check on the party guests."

"Right, I'll go get her." And with that Yoosung ran off.

Leaving Zen staring after. "That's odd..."

  
  


But then the conversation went much the same until a point after Jumin got Selma alone. The advice. The offer.

 

"Why don't you work as my assistant for a while and think this through with me." He'd said. And Selma listened until he pleaded.

 

Narrowing her eyes, Selma took a step back. One breath with eyes closed, and then;

"I'm a troll hunter." She opened her eyes to stare in defiance of the offer, with crossed arms, making sure that the almost human looking bite on her right arm was on top. "I have my duty to the people of this world." Closed eyes again, and then she loosened those arms and looked at him a little more softly. "If you want my help on this issue, I am not going to help you as an assistant, I'm not going to get paid. I'm going to help you as a  _ friend _ ." And then she smiled and lifted the scarred arm, ready to offer her hand, "If you'd accept that."

 

Jumin stared wide eyed, and almost, almost moved to respond, but that was the moment that Jaehee used the mic to try and find them. He really, really must have had too much on his mind, to be dragged away like that.

 

Selma called out: "THINK ABOUT WHAT I SAID!" and turned away. It was time to finally see Jaehee  _ face to face! _ She ran, and her dress billowed as if caught in a breeze.  _ Finally! _

Photographs never really do people justice. Selma faced Jaehee and just lit up in a grin. Well maybe it was in part because Jaehee was wearing something much more than the suit that she'd said she'd have. Shame that collar hid those gems (were they attached to her shirt or a necklace or...?).

 

"Found you," Jaehee said, and paused, "Selma." Her smile shone as well. "Zen told me who you were or... rather he couldn't stop himself." And she looked to the room, holding her hands together in front of herself. "Look at all the people here. It's all because of you." And then Jaehee talked about exactly how she'd been looking forwards to that meeting, realising that Jumin would want to recruit Selma, all building up to...

A sigh and a sad look. "I thought I'd have a better proposal to make. But looking at you, I can't imagine it. You look strong. You look like you'd only want what I want if you had to retire... " Her gaze shifted away.

 

"Hey! I didn't come all the way just to not hear what you have to say!" Selma lifted a hand, ready to clap Jaehee on the back, though that was probably a bad idea it was soooo tempting. "I'm independent, I've already planned to stay at LEAST a few months unless there's an emergency, and whatever it is, I'm yours! I am all ears!" The lifted hand instead was used to point at her own chest. "You've been brave to come as far as you have, now be brave enough to take this one step!"

 

It took Jaehee a few moments to... gather her courage? but at last she smiled again and said. "Okay." One more deep breath, "I think we're going to have a lot to discuss, but if I can at least start with you, I know I can make it. I've decided I want to, instead of working with a major corporation, make a fresh start from a smaller place." Another deep breath. This was being made on the fly. "I don't know how much Troll Hunters make, but I've checked my bank account and made my plans accordingly. I won't need your financial support. I have enough to create a small space. And... I'd like to create it with you. So that... it won't be my small space, but 'our's'. All you need to contribute are your ideas and positive mind..." She trailed. smiled, and brought out the key. "I suppose you wouldn't have to be here to do that. You wo-"

 

Interrupting, Selma clasped her hands around Jaehee's hand which contained the key. "Of course I'll do it!"


	2. 1: A Hunter Returns (On Valentine's Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated this fic. I... basically used Nanowrimo to draft up a bunch of chapters. And now there's this.  
> It's really long, but it's actually shorter than the original draft.  
> Based on the Valentine's day DLC for Jaehee.  
> Also apparantly you can't have a chapter 0. So... yeah.

Four months ago, Selma's various contracts dictated that she had to leave Korea. Four months, mostly in Europe, troll hunting and being a bodyguard for people wanting to enter the infested lands. Four months in which she'd rather have been working in the Coffee Shop Jaehee. Well, most of the time.

 

And now she was back.

 

Carting around two suitcases in one hand and a silently irate but certainly vibrating cat in the other, Selma stomped away from the Coffee shop. Blocked. Completely blocked by construction work. The obscenities she muttered, learned from troll hunters from all over the world, gave some indication of how much of an ear beating she spared the builder who told her to find another route. But no telling how far she'd have to go, could they not have been on the OTHER side of the building and-

"Selma?"

Yoosung's voice stopped Selma, both in her mental tirade and her very literal one.

Kotta took this as a cue to jump out of Selma's arm and rub up Yoosung's ankles, imploring him to pick her up right away (which, to his credit, he must've understood because he did so right away.) Once nestled in his arms, both of them, she prrrrrrmed in obvious approval.

And Selma just sized him up in a small confusion. Had he grown at all? Hard to tell. But he didn't seem to have a problem holding Kotta this time.

Petting Kotta, he faced Selma and spoke.. "I'm surprised you're back! I thought you said your contracts last until April?"

Rather than using her now free hand to grab one of the cases and make the weight more even, she shoved that hand in her pocket and leaned on the extendable handle that also supported both the suitcases, and straightened out her spine. "I thought that Valentine's day would be busy at the coffee shop," and she twisted around to briefly glare at the, now hidden by other buildings, construction work. "I shuffled around the contracts with other hunters so I could be here today."

"Did you want to surprise Jaehee?" Yoosung started to outright scritch Kotta's head. "If you just wanted to work, wouldn't you have been here yesterday?"

Oh yeah. He was smart too.

Selma was silent a moment, spending it appearing to contemplate untangling her suitcases from each other, before she said "Yes." And she

Having more to say on the matter, Kotta lifted her head. "Mrrrrrrrpt! Prrm brrrrupt!"

Yoosung started to walk, presumably towards the bakery, but his gaze was drawn down to Kotta. "I don't think she was this talkative before you left."

"I'm just waiting to see if you CAN carry her. She's like a baby tiger," Selma said, following.

As if insulted, Kotta pointed an irritted "Prrrrt!" at Selma.

"I'm just being honest!" Selma shot back. "Now, Yoosumg, you ARE leading me to Jaehee's Coffee Shop right?"

Continuing to stare at Kotta with some admiration, and walk, Yoosung didn't seem to hear what Selma said at all. "It's like she can understand you! Are all troll hunting cats like that?" and it was only after a few ear scritches that he finally responded. "Yeah. I'm going there anyway. It's not far." He looked up ahead, as if to check that he was right.

Well, she got her answer so... "No, most troll hunting cats aren't like that. There's no standard yet, but people are looking into training them." She stared on ahead. Where is it? "The only reason she's trained so well is that I wanted to have a trained hunting cat when I was a kid. So I worked out how to."

 

"Huh?"

Selma slowed to match his curious pace. Still had to follow him after all. "Huh what?"

"Why did you decide to do that?"

Right. "Even before the Rash Illness arrived, Day 0 or whatever, I wanted to be a hunter at least for sport. And dogs are too loud for me. So I chose Kotta."

"Trrrrrrrp!" Kotta Emphasised.

And Selma finally spotted the Coffeeshop. S and J. A simple name, but everyone basically referred to it as Jaehee's coffeeshop in the end. Well, it WAS originally Selma's idea to just call it that. And that dusty lamp over the back door had never looked so bright and inviting... or dusty. Her shoulders may have started to ache from the imbalanced burden she placed on herself, but that all stopped. Almost there and... wait. Oh yeah. "What are you doing now?"

And Yoosung faltered. Enough for Selma, no longer needing his directions, to get ahead. Like he'd just noticed a rock a second or so before he'd trip over it. "Oh. Right. You weren't able to check the chats so..." One loud breath. " I'm working with C&R. I'm Jumin's assistant these days."

_Assistant._

Selma stopped. What happened to his determination to be a vet?

"What about your school?"

"I... just had to keep working for Jumin."

Kotta stared sternly at Yoosung. "PRRrrrrrrtttTTT!"

The noise she made stopped him in his tracks, so he could stare at her. "Did you just scold me?"

"She did." Selma herself finally got moving again, shuffling the suitcases along (she'd be able to drop them soon!), until she could reach the door. "She's smart. She knows what's going on."

She opened the door and walked in.

 

It was Kotta who really announced their presence. Jumping out of Yoosung's arms with a loud "MYOW!" and marching herself to her spot in the main window. The spot where she had a small seat in which she could shed as much as she wanted while looking regal and not shedding all over the kitchen or risking getting underfoot. Amazing that she remembered even though it had been months.

And something in the direction of the kitchen went 'thump'. And from the same direction came Jaehee's voice.

"Kotta?"

And Jaehee emerged, her now much longer, wavy hair impossibly neat, seemingly held back behind her by the air. And somehow the only signs of the work she was doing were flecks of white on her sleeves and the occasional patches of white dust. Flour? Sugar? In any case, otherwise, she was still as perfect as the day Selma had had to leave. Her gaze aimed at Kotta, then scanning to the Selma and Yoosung.

A few moments later, she smiled.

Selma was a mirror to that smile. At least, she felt like she was. Releasing the suitcases, her arms lifted of their own accord. Dammit if Yoosung wasn't there she'd have run over and hugged Jaehee right then.

The reflection broke, as Jaehee's face became concerned. She rushed over to Selma, "You... have you been injured? Why are you here?" And she reached out and clasped the outstretched hand Selma didn't even realise was still up til then.

With a half shrug, Selma answered, "I pulled favours with other troll hunters, rearranged my contracts with people who don't care about Valentine's day for one reason or another," best not to go into more details. She glanced around the coffee shop. It was as empty as a seaside village. Selma squinted. "I thought you'd need my help with all the couples invading the place." And she waved her arm at the absolutely no one that was there. "The construction work?"

Jaehee sighed. It was all Selma needed.

Selma decided she hated construction work.

And then, with the reunion apparently over, Jaehee turned to Yoosung. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Yoosung waved his hands in front of himself rapidly. "It's okay! I didn't want to... uh... get in the way!" Was it the light or was he going slightly pink? "It's an important reunion!"

"Still, you're a friend! Take a seat," Jaehee said with that warm smile that wasn't for Selma at that moment but was still appreciated by her. "It's been a while since you were here last. Both of you." Jaehee blinked for a moment. Two... three... it was almost like she was going to fall asleep standing. "You should have something."

"You mean 'we', right?" Selma said, feeling her eyebrows pinch sternly. "Join us! No one's here." She looked about. Maybe too much 'no one'. "Wait. I thought you said you hired a guy to help in my place?"

"I decided to work on the accounts and inventory since the construction forced us to close. Such things just stress him out, so he couldn't help."

The employee was bad at maths? If Selma wasn't already standing, she'd have jumped up and sent the chair spinning like a spinny top. "There's STILL cleaning! Please tell me you aren't doing everything yourself for now!" And she pounded her chest. "Well. Whatever. I'm here for three weeks. I Can do it!"

Selma ignored Yoosung, who was laughing out of sight. All of her focus was on Jaehee.

Jaehee whose light laugh was like a warm spring. Who may have been blushing the tiniest bit. Who curled into herself slightly. "There's no need to be so dramatic Selma!"

"Of course there is! I missed you!" The last part just somewhat jumped out with more force and a higher pitch than it shoudl. Ack! "And I have to make sure you're not falling into old habits! I might just quit with the troll hunting so I can guarantee you'd always have someone you can rely on." Yes. That was totally a good cover up.

"Yowouuld ycouan't redoally? that!" Jaehee and Yoosung spoke a senseless cacophony between them that Selma had no chances of untangling any day soon. Never mind that moment. Only their expressions could help but... Yoosung just looked surprised and Jaehee was frowning ever so slightly. Okay. So, she didn't like that idea? Okay...

"I haven't decided yet," Selma added. She closed her eyes and tried to appear like she was focusing on something important. "I have three weeks to be here and when I come back I'd have six months to decide anyway." Opening her eyes, she pointed all over. "But really. Abandoning this place we built together two weeks after completion? I shouldn't be so..." her voice shrunk, "uninvolved."

"You're doing important work. It would be selfish of me to take you from that." And there it was. The neutral look of Jaehee's that as far as Selma was concerned could mean anything. It was often a good look, but Selma felt it right on her. Pressing. Too serious.

Yoosung, for the second time that day, was a bit of a saviour. "Selma, since you were carrying your suitcases, did you rush here directly from the airport?"

"Yes?" She said, not at that moment getting it.

"Ah!" But Jaehee did. "Selma, have you even SAT DOWN since you landed? What suitcases?" She cast her gaze about until she spotted them, abandoned near the door. Another frown.

Well, that would be unacceptable if there WERE customers. Selma stepped towards them.

Jaehee stopped her with a hand, and that well worn serious look of hers. "You should rest after all this travel. Sit down." And and she returned to a small smile before she glanced at Yoosung. "Both of you. I'll get us some things and we can catch up!"

"Aright," Selma agreed as Jaehee set off, wondering what they'd get.

 

Once they'd both sat down, Yoosung admitted he was there quite often. Quietly. Leaning forwards almost as if he and Selma were conspiring together. "Jumin sends me over sometimes to check on this place. I-"

"What?" Selma scowled. Making no effort at al to maintain her tone or match Yoosung's quiet. "Does he want to know in a moment if he could come over and boast about us failing?"

Yoosung winced. "I don't know. I don't know what he wants at all. But, "f I DID have to guess, I'd think he actually wanted you two to succeed. It makes more sense that way, right?"

What did he want from that? "Did you bring this up with Jaehee at all?"

"Ah, no." He shrunk into himself. "It would be weird... you know?"

She didn't, but people talking like that tend to be no help. Unless it was some test of her? No. Jumin was relatively straightforward. He'd rejected her friendship, and honestly she DID turn his life upside down.

"Do you think that Jaehee leaving C&R might have been-" Selma was interrupted by the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Selma listened. No meaty movement sounds. Kotta was snoring. It was just the sound of heels hitting the floor. "Jaehee's on the way." That conversation was probably not one that Yoosung wanted her to be a part of so might as well warn him.

His body seemed to agree. He sat up straight, glanced first behind him, then correctly to the left, and readily called out, "There you are!"

What Jaehee had brought were a small pile of pastries and three hot mugs. Not the cups that the customers would get, but a plain white one, the very special mug Zen had signed on the first day, just before Jaehee was about to serve coffee in it ('for luck!') and...

"I thought I'd packed that!" Selma reached out for HER mug. The hand made one that was grey and carved to give the illusion that it was covered in oak bark. "Where was it?" She grabbed it around the body and felt the rough exterior that absorbed the heat and kept it so...

... just perfect and pleasant to the touch.

"I was surprised you'd left it, but then I thought you didn't want to risk breaking it," Jaehee said, handing the plain mug to Yoosung, "Don't worry. We never got desperately short on mugs, and I wouldn't risk someone harming this mug." And smiling, she sat down with the Zen mug, pinky placed so it would rub on the 'e' (Selma was sure that the signature would wear away like that but she didn't want to bring it up in case Jaehee would mind that).

"A special mug?" Yoosung asked, "Why?"

"It's just a mug that feels right!" Selma yelped. The mug, it transpired, did not contain some sort of coffee that Selma could recognise by taste. "Is this a new coffee?"

Jaehee slowly nodded. "One of our suppliers just stopped supplying unexpectedly. Their website talks about an ongoing issue that's being resolved, but they have answered none of my enquiries and I hear it's much the same for anyone else." She sighed, and her hair drifted in slow motion from her breath. "I heard of a company that grows coffee in hydroponic gardens. It seems... less of a risk."

Ah.

Yoosung jumped in, to break that silence."You can taste a difference in the coffee after two months? Selma! I didn't even notice the change."

"I helped pick out the original coffee! Of course I'm going to remember!" She turned back to Jaehee. " What do our customers thing about the change in taste?" It was still so natural to say 'our'.

"They haven't noticed for the most part." Jaehee with loosely closed eyes took a sip of whatever she had. The same kind of coffee probably. "I tried to match the original in terms of taste as close as I can. The customers that DID notice either were regulars who came every day or just the really observant type. People were fairly evenly split over whether or not they preferred this."

"You asked?"

"I did surveys. If our old supplier started to supply us again, it would be good to know whether or not to go back-"

The conversation continued, mostly the two of them, that is Jaehee and Selma, talking about business and Yoosung rarely commenting, and thus doing most of the eating of the pastries and looking very very lost.

And eventually he yawned and asked, "What about what you were doing Selma? The troll hunting?"

The silence he brought lasted too long. Oh. Well the topic was kinda... going on without him.

Selma hugged onto her mug. "It was all really normal stuff for me. Mostly body guard duty, the most exciting part was when I was in Denmark with a party experimenting with trying to get rid of all traces of infected by burning forests..." She wove the tale very flately. "... like some colder places are trying out a thing called 'cleansing'. In theory if we burn all the territory trolls and beasts can nest in, they'll die of exposure in the winter."

"In theory?" Yoosung asked, "Wha-" he was interrupted by his own phone. With an apologetic look, he answered, and what he said made it obvious that the one on the other side was Jumin. While talking, he looked to Jaehee.

She mouthed a 'go' at him, taking his cup away.

And with a nod, he left. Still talking on the phone.

 

Finally, Selma and Jaehee were alone.

Taking this for the opportunity it was, she jumped up. "I have gifts for you!" And she dashed off to the suitcases. Dragging one back, she babbled on, "I... while I was out there I wanted to be at least a little useful, so I took pictures of interesting looking coffee houses all over! For research!"

"Selma! You already ARE useful!"

"Video conferences when I couldn't really get a clue what was going on don't count as me being useful," Selma lumped the suitcase onto the table and opened it, revealing a wealth of photos and the occasional portrait. " There were places that had 'green wall' gardens of more expensive ingredients, " she said, pointing out several such placs, "and lots of places sold simple to cook lunch things, like paninis and toasties, so I got this. if we don't use it here we can use it at our own p... you can have it if you want and I will take it if you don't," she pulled out the simple, white toastie maker that had multiple plates so they could make paninis too. "I saw places that sold art too. Usually it was local painters, but since I set a bit of a theme of troll hunters I found a co-worker that does painting in her off season," she pulled up a bubblewrap smothered package that turned out to be one painting that depicted a rather abstract landscape, "most of her work is... a bit scary. It depicts trolls and the like and I wouldn't want to scare off customers so I asked for prints of her tamer works. I can send them back if they don't fit a sort of theme." Her babbling kept on getting faster and faster.

Jaehee took the painting. "Is that suitcase filled with nothing but gifts for me?"

"Yes! And-!" Selma rummaged in it for the most important gifts. The rarest. "Well no some are for Zen too. No. Everyone." Selma really had to stop and think "It's mostly photos but!" Dammit where were they! "The BEST PART-!" There! There was a corner of them! Focusing hard, she managed to pull out the envelope from between two paintings and flourish it. "I know it's been a while since you said it and your circumstances have changed vastly but do you want to come with me and scream in one of the few safe forests left in the world?"

Jaehee took the envelope and opened it, pulling out the paper as she did so. "How do you remember that Frowning, she squinted at the page. "I can't read this language."

"I thought I put a translation in there?" Selma took the envelope back and put her hand in to scurry around in it. And then she looked inside, trying to gaze into whatever void claimed the translation. Nothing. Nothing at all. Last of all she looked at the paper, willing the translation to be stuck to it. Nope. "That's weird... well... " she threw the envelope onto the table. "It's an exclusive invitation to a well guarded forest. Possibly the last ancient forest that's free of infection. There's a lot of guards there and they make sure that not even a bat can enter without permission. The landowner usually charges a lot for entry, but I did a job for them and waived 10% of my fee for this. I can take anyone I want on the condition that I am there at all times, no mammalian pets except cats, no more than four people, and everyone is immune." Selma clutched Jaehee's hand again. For the first time in months. "Okay it's not really UNLIMITED as it's moot if infected ever get into that forest, but you? Me? Please?"

Jaehee was stuck in wide eyed silence for a few minutes. "I... if there... if it's so well guarded is it really a good idea to just go there and scream?"

Selma had to laugh, imagining troll hunters rushing in to find Jaehee and Selma ranting together in Korean. "I'll make sure we're deep enough that people don't walk in on the screaming."

"And what about the expenses! And who to tru-"

Selma silenced her by putting her finger on Jaehee's nose. "Have you ever been in an ancient, dark, deep, european forest before?"

Jaehee shook her head.

Selma let go of her nose. "And with the way the world is, one day, you might not have a chance any more. If all the forests go," Selma's hand went to one that Jaehee left on the table, "that's your chance gone. And it IS beautiful. And... and you'd have me around to point out all sorts of things you might not notice otherwise." And then she shook her head, "And you got this far by taking a risk. I'm not saying you have to take the trip if you don't want it. Just don't front load your decision with worrying." She let got of Jaehee's hand. "This isn't a thing you need to decide now."

"Selma." Jaehee pulled that hand back. Unexpected. "This cost you a significant part of your wage. I can't waste it." Was she arguing... against herself?

Selma frowned. "I just said don't front load your decision with worrying. I mean that both ways."

"I'll think." Jaehee closed her eyes. Once again for a few seconds longer than she really should. "You did say," she finally opened her eyes, "that I have until their defences fail. If they are to fail." A small smile. "Maybe you should guard the forest until I make my decision!"

"No WAY!" That was too loud! "Then I woul-wu-" Selma's potential tirade was brought low by a yawn. "I-yeuh..."

"Jet lag?"

In the midst of another yawn, Selma nodded. It was like she kept catching them. "But... I'm sure I'd be awake now there!" She checked her watch. Was that 5pm or 5am...

"Selma, you should have rested before you came here!"

"I can build a nest and nap in the cupboard!"

"No."

Jaehee sighed. "No. That is not a good idea Selma. That would just hurt you," she took a sip of her drink from her Zen signed cup. "I was taught ways to manage Jet Lag... did you sleep on the plane."

"Yes."

Jaehee's next sigh was a shudder. "Thank goodness for the construction work. I wouldn't want you actually working here. That's quite a time difference. And going east... ."

Biting back comments on how Jaehee would probably have gotten jet lag just from her method of work, Selma shrugged. And finally, words that had temporarily died when she was faffing about trying to find the lost translation came to her. And inhaling another yawn, she leaned forth on her fist and gazed right into Jaehee's eyes, "I came here to give you a forest on Valentines Day. <Happy Valentine's Day>."

That just stopped Jaehee. Her mug halfway up her chest and inches away from another sip, her face as if caught in fireworks. Pink and red ones, judging by her face. "I...," she swallowed loud enough for Selma to hear, and then smiled a tired smile. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's day."

Hearing that, Selma couldn't help but grin so hard she was forced to close her eyes. "I'm really happy to be here, even if it's with no customers, at least it's with you." She opened them. "So, what were you doing before we got here. Don't tell me it was accounts! I saw the flour on you."

Jaehee, face again near the cup, looked away. "I was... the drinks here are popular but I wanted to try more baking. The new supplier also does chocolate, so I've been trying to make cakes."

Selma's next yawn was murdered by an image. "Please tell me you hadn't started baking yet! We've been talking ages! We can't WASTE CHOCOLATE!" Even hydroponically grown.

Jaehee chuckled. "Don't worry, Selma. I was just about to go to the storage room and get more ingredients actually."

Selma jumped out of her seat, with enough force to send the table forwards a bit. "I can do that!" Simple enough. "Tell me what to get!"

Jaehee's hand curled and her body shook in a way that made Selma know she was hiding a laugh. "Alright... while you are so energetic..."

 

In the storage room, a bag of flour in hand, Selma was confused. The door had some resistance. It seemed fine one way but...

She put down the bag and pushed harder. Geeze was there a humidity thing or-  
SNAP.

The door crashed open and hit the wall with a clang and... in front of Selma...

She decided that she hated mops all of a sudden. Because there were the remains of a mop right in front of her. Snapped into shards of plastic and bent pieces of metal. So, it must have fallen and... well... the door had a massive scratch in it. One that too the touch was incredibly splintery, and jagged. "<Crap. I'm going to owe Jaehee the repair bill! It's not even been an hour!>" She scolded herself, rubbing her own head. So intensely focused on the damage she'd wrought was she that she only then heard Jaehee coming down the stairs.

"Are you okay Selma?"

"Uhhhhhh..." no way that Jaehee wouldn't notice.

Seconds later, Kotta appeared, abandoning her post. "Mroooow?" She rubbed herself against Selma's legs. "mrrrrrp?"

"I'm okay you both!" Sorry Jaehee. Wait she didn't say that aloud. "Sorry, Jaehee... I... didn't realise... the mop... uhh...."

It was a moment that lasted too long. Jaehee's eyes slowly traced the door's new scars, the mop's new lack of substance, forming a tar strewn path between the two and eventually her gaze crawled to Selma's eyes.

And she burst out laughing.

And crying.

"Ah--- at least ...you weren't... trapped in there!" She laughed in the moments between her slowly descending guffaws. "How many... people COULD-Ahaha!"

Joy loves company even more than misery does, and soon Selma joined in. Safe. If Jaehee was laughing it was safe! "Now... you..." she never finished before she had to lean back on the splintery door and clutch her stomach. Even when she even started to calm down, Kotta did a concerned 'myowwo?" and that made it all the worse. It was great that she couldn't feele the splinters through her shirt. But still, eventially her ribs hurt and she stoppped long enough to say "I'll play pay to replace to door for you. I mean... it's my fault that this happened." With how calm she was, relatively, Selma could vinally see that Jaehee had two thin streams of tears on her face.

"It's okay Selma!" Jaehee wiped one of those streams away. "But one of us will have to tell Zen about this. Can you imagine how he'd react?"

"Better tell him in person and make sure he's not holding anything. He might drop it!"

Selma tapped her own chin, and then thoughtlessly she reached out with the other hand to wipe away Jaehee's other laughter tear.

Jaehee didn't flinch.

And then the contact was over and their laughs both calmed down to smiles.

"I still need to pay to get that door fixed or replaced," Selma said.

"Hmm," Jaehee tested the door. "It seems to open and close just fine. And no one comes down here except staff. I wouldn't say it was an immediate concern. Just get it fixed sometime."

"Alright."

"Now, what do you want to say to the other worker when he comes back?"

"Do you want me to scare him and say I fought a beast down here?"

"hmmmmm... ."

They started walking up the stairs. Stopped only by one moment.

In which Jaehee grabbed Selma's hand.

She said.

"I really missed you too."


	3. 1.1: Seven's Request.

Five hours, a successful cake baking, a nap, a hug, and a return to her/Rika's apartment later, Selma was awoken by a text.  Which was weird, because she set her phone to not make any noise at all and she had also set it so that the messenger app wouldn't even make her phone vibrate.

But it went 'Bing'.

And rudely and loudly awoke her. How rude how inconsiderate how... she half fell back asleep by the time it made an even Louder BING BING BING.

"urrrmmmhhh..." It had to be glitched. She pulled it towards her to turn it off, but she caught the "707" on the screen. Did he hack her phone to make it loud? She stared at it like it was a furball Kotta coughed up.

Well, no way to stop him pestering her at... she glanced at the clock... 01:24 except by actually reading and responding, it seemed.

707: I heard you are back. Do you have your troll hunting kit with you?

707: Selma, it's important. I want to hire you.

Selma shook her head to stop herself dipping into another nap before responding.

Selma: Is someone being attacked by trolls RIGHT NOW?

707: No.

Selma: Talk to me in the morning.

She took out her phone's battery for good measure.


	4. 1.2: A Name for a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Selma set off on her troll hunting duty, she and Jaehee had a discussion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to do art for this but then I heard it was femslash february and suddenly it seemed fitting to do art for this.  
> I know enough Korean to think that a certain joke in this chapter would have gone differently if it was originally written in Korean. Alas. There was no way to 'translate' it into english.

"What should we name the Café?" Jaehee had asked. A simple enough question in theory but in practice... .

Selma edged back into consciousness. Ah. She was resting on the piles of paper Jaehee had reviewed... contracts and research. Or was she supposed to review them? "Why not just name it after yourself?" She answered, pushing herself up into half stretch, and poked at her pile of papers. Korean business speak was just a double whammy of incomprehensibility. Good. At least she hadn't drooled... but they were a mess. They didn't seem to have writing-

Jaehee loudly tapped the paper she was reviewing at that time, jolting Selma's mind the rest of the way awake. "Selma," Jaehee said, "I would still be working with Jumin, exhausting myself daily, and where would I be by now?" And her posture relaxed, her leaning into a smile. "Even if you have to complete the jobs you had already arranged, even if you have to keep arranging them, this wouldn't be at all without your influence." She reached over and gently touched the back of Selma's hand. "You deserve your part in this."

And Selma cursed, silently, how unsubtle it'd be for her to just... turn her own hand around to hold Jaehee's. That thought took up enough of Selma's brainpower in that moment, and her vain attempts to hold back the pressure of a blush, that she had no response beyond a grunted 'maybe.'

"Selma," the 'a' was a bit drawn out, wavering. Not removing the hand she had on Selma's, Jaehee gently flicked Selma's nose with the end of her pen. "Places are often named in honour of important people, even if they had no input. You've already done more than lay the foundations of this place." Her smile grew until she closed her eyes. "And it wouldn't be bad to have the name of a skilled troll hunter in these times."

Yep. Any efforts to not blush were about as futile as punching a giant to death. And at this rate Selma would spontaneously combust if she tried to push it. "How about combining our surnames? Ka....a..."

Jaehee giggled. "If you can find a way to blend our surnames without it sounding silly-"

"Ka-coff-o-nee?"

Jaehee's laugh transferred through her pen to tickle Selma's nose. "Cacophony?" and then it went down as Jaehee continued to chuckle. "I wanted to make a coffee shop where people can relax, but if we ever hold a rave event I'll remember it." Still, she laughed like it was a lot more funny than it had any right to be.

"I... how did I not notice!" If there was anything good about that scene, Selma figured, it was that Jaehee could blame the stupid pun for Selma's blushing. "I was just trying to combine our initials there!" With Coffee... where did the n come from though?

"If it's that, when what about our surnames? S and J?"

"J and S?"

Really simple. At least it would work.

"I want to put you first Selma."

That  
was a moment that gave Selma the thought Jaehee leaning closer and closer and thank goodness Selma was already blushing because it wasn't like she could get further. Even with Jaehee sitting there. She just meant the name, just the name. _The Name_.

Jaehee, apparently unaware of Selma's overwhelming bisexuality, stood (when did she let go?). And she stretched, holding her arms above her, "Hmmmnh..." That stretch ended. "You don't seem to be fully awake yet, Selma. Do you want some coffee?"

Selma glanced at the time on her phone. "Not this late. I want to be able to sleep tonight." Her face was cooling. Finally. "And you neither. I don't want to get you back into old, bad habits." She added with a glare.

Jaehee's smile faltered a moment. Just one. "A hot chocolate then. I'm sure this is a special enough occasion."

"What?"

"Finding ourselves a name."

 


	5. 1.3: A Guide to Probability at the End of the World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda loved this idea for an 'inbetween chapter' so I felt I had to.  
> They're mostly going to be just additions, optional reading. Things that don't have to be told from Selma's PoV, hints as to future things, worldbuilding...  
> I am a bit annoyed that Ao3's chaptering system is going to be increasingly out of sync with the actual chapter numbers as the story goes on.

Eight months before Selma joined the RFA...

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung: Did you all hear?

Yoosung: The test for rash illness immunity is going to become mandatory.

707: Ya. It's going to go on your id and everything.

Yoosung Crying emote

Zen: I heard too. It's annoying.

Zen: I don't even catch colds! Why should I take a test to see if I can get sick?

707: Lol, u'r only saying that 'cuz you're already a monster!

Zen annoyed emote

Zen: Don't compare me to those things.

707: But...

707: The Rash Illness doesn't act like a normal disease lol.

Yoosung: I'm scared! What if I'm not immune?

Zen confused emote.

Zen: Aren't the chances of that really low?

707: 16%. Or 4/25.

707: Almost one in five people are not immune to the rash illness.

Zen shock emote.

Zen: Wait! There's more than five of us! Does that mean there is at least one?

707: Yep!

Yoosung Angry Emote

Yoosung: Explain it properly! Don't scare us like that!

Seven shock emote.

707: You saw right through me! Already.

707 love emote.

707: Since Teacher Yoosung already knows, he should explain!

Zen confused emote.

Yoosung: Do I have to?

707: Teacher Yoosung! Teacher Yoosung!

707: Work through your anxieties with the powers of statistics! ♥

707 Hellloooo emote.

Zen: Are you saying there won't be someone who's vulnerable in the RFA?

Yoosung: Maybe.

Yoosung: If you take 25 people, you probably won't get 4 who are not immune. Could be 0. Could be even half of them. If you get 100 people, you'll probably get roughly 16 who are not immune.

Zen: What?

707: Yoosung has failed as a teacher!

Seven Helloooo emote.

707: Let's pretend it's 1 in 5 people because Zen can't imagine such big numbers as 25.

Zen angry emote.

Zen: Hey, I'm not THAT' bad with numbers!

707: lol

Yoosung confused emote.

Yoosung: I thought you were having me teach this.

707: Imagine ten people in a line and two at each end are not immune.

707: You test five of them thinking-

707: Yoosung, you can't explain things using the words you are explaining!

707: ANyway! Back to my line of people.

707: If you choose only people from the middle you might think everyone was immune.

707: If you chose people from both ends you'd think there were twice as many vulnerable people as there were.

707: If you move those people around that doesn't change the chances of you picking them at random.

707: The bigger the group you pick, the more likely it is that at least one will be vulnerable, but there's no guarantee.

Zen: So you're saying, the RFA might just happen to be made of people in the middle?

Yoosung: I think you confused him more.

707: What are you talking about? This old man gave a perfect explanation!

Zen angry emote:

Zen: Old? Don't call yourself old when you're younger than me!

707: lol! How long has your hair been going grey fellow old man!

Yoosung: Where is this old man stuff coming from?

Zen Angry Emote.

Zen: My hair is SILVER. I was born with this hair!

Zen: If you're going to be extra weird, I'm leaving.

Zen has left the chatroom.

707: Hmm. Perhaps I should have said 'this grandma.' What do you think Yoosung?

Yoosung: That's not the issue here.

V has entered the chat.

707: Oh! V!

V: I see you were talking about the mandatory immunity tests.

V: I think we should make it a rule in the RFA, that we don't tell each other our results.

Yoosung: What?

V: People announcing they are immune might put pressure on those that are vulnerable to the rash illness.

Yoosung: So you're blatently telling us to keep secrets from each other now?

707: It will be a secret between everyone, and me!

V: Think about it Yoosung.

V: If everyone but me said they were immune, what would you think?

Yoosung: That you're withholding information. As usual.

V: ...

707: How about this. What do you think _we'd_ think if you were the only one not saying "I'm immune?"  
Yoosung: I... you'd think I was vulnerable to the rash illness.

707: V! You're being very smart here, figuring that out!

V: That information won't ever be relevant to the RFA.

V: So best to let people have their privacy on the issue.

Yoosung: ...fine.

*Yoosung has left the chatroom*

 


End file.
